Fire
by Corn-Child013
Summary: Buffy is dead and Dawn and Spike comfort eachother. But it's not as bad as it sounds (I hope). It had a lot of text from actual episodes in Season 6, just my own take on how things could have been.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox. I'm just borrowing them. This is a work in progress. Hopefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat on the sofa in her living room. Happy he was here. She wouldn't have even thought of uttering her next words if she had even the slightest indication he would agree.  
  
"You don't have to hang around you know… I mean, if you're bored."  
  
She looked at him shyly. His blonde hair was ruffled and wild on his head. He hadn't cared to gel it lately. The past 132 days actually.  
  
"I'm not. And yeah I do."  
  
Dawn sighed. She didn't know why she kept talking. She knew he wouldn't listen. I suppose that's why I keep talking, she thought.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not the key anymore. And if I am I don't open anything. It's over, remember?"  
  
"I do. But I still have to stay."  
  
His voice was so cool. Literally. It caused her to shiver. Still she persisted.  
  
"I don't see wh-"  
  
"No!"   
  
Suddenly he smashed his glass on the coffee table causing Dawn to flinch. After waiting a beat he sighed and said "I'm not leaving you to get hurt. Not again."  
  
Dawn lowered her eyes. She had wanted passion from him and she got it. He sat across from her and stared at his shattered glass, obviously deep in thought, in memory. She saw what he saw. The energy. The sunrise. All gone.  
  
"That wasn't you."  
  
"Yeah well I sure didn't help."  
  
"No one did. At least you tried."  
  
Spike laughed. "I promised her. I bet she remembered that till…" He voiced trailed off.  
  
"She was told that death was her gift at least a month before that." Dawn moved closer to him. Trembling inside. "I don't think anyone could have stopped it. It was the work she had to do."  
  
"Sod it."  
  
"You're just trying to find some way to blame yourself so you'll feel better."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't hurt anyone, right? No one that matters anyway. So you make yourself feel like shit so you can torture someone. "  
  
He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "You act like her more and more everyday."  
  
Dawn didn't really know how to take that. So she awkwardly smiled.  
  
He touched her cheek lightly. His hands were cold. "Look like her too." He moved closer to her face and studied her carefully. She could do nothing but tremble and look back. For a few seconds no one said anything.   
  
"I-I'm a part of her. The monks…they made me out of her…" He knew all this of course. But she wanted to remind him. Wanted to encourage him.  
  
"What part are you lil bit?"   
  
Dawn racked her brain desperately for a witty and seductive way to reply, but he was so damn close to her and her heart was beating so fast.  
  
She kissed him. Lightly at first but then he opened his mouth and she felt like she was on fire. Fire was all they were. All she had reduced them to. 


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to take forever, and at the same time nothing seemed to happen. Not that Dawn was bored, no. She had far too much to think about for that. She couldn't stop trembling. She could feel him inside her. This was what she had wanted. But it didn't feel as it had in her mind when she daydreamed about it over and over. It felt cold.   
  
The arm of the sofa was digging into her back. Creating a unpleasant sensation. "I think I've had my quota of unpleasant sensations for the day" Dawn thought.   
  
Immediatly after having this thought she decided it was a horrible thing to think and tried to focus on enjoying herself.  
  
She couldn't see Spike's face, or anything of his except his long leather coat. But he was kissing her neck, which made her wonder about his vampire senses. Could he smell the blood in her veins? Could he feel it throbbing in her neck? Was he kissing her their just because that was where he was closest to her blood? To Buffy's blood?   
  
Spike stopped kissing her neck and she smiled lightly as they were face to face once more.   
  
He stared at her a little, and she couldn't read his expression. He seemed so lost. Like he was looking right through her. Too soon he closed his eyes and lay his head on her shoulder.  
  
Dawn didn't know what to do with her arms. They were laying limply at her side and they felt wrong to her. She shifted and put them on his back. She liked the leather in her hands, feeling him move on top of her. It felt like she was helping more and actually doing something other then laying there.  
  
This went on for a while and Dawn wondered if this was normal time. She wouldn't know as this was her only experience. "Oh fuck!" Dawn thought, suddenly what she was doing became clear in her mind. She had experience now. Her heary skipped a beat at this.  
  
However, they were apparently done. Spike pulled out and fell back onto the sofa. Dawn wished they were closer together. She always imagined herslef laying in his arms as he kissed her lightly on her forehead. But he didn't even look at her.   
  
She sat up and winced a little at the pain of moving. Her back and legs would be sore for a while.  
  
Spike's eyes were closed, but Dawn knew he wouldn't fall asleep and leave her unattended. "He must be trying to block me out." she thought, immediatly feeling sick. Was she not good? Did he regret it? Did he wish she was Buffy?   
  
Of course he did. He wanted Buffy. He settled for her. Dawn knew this, it was how she lured him in. But somehow it felt worse now.   
  
Minutes passed and it felt like the silence between them was stabbing her in the chest.   
  
It seemed like he just lay there with her watching him for forever. She wanted to hold him so badly. In her daydreams right after after they made love she would be satisfied. But no, she wanted him even more.  
  
When the silence became unbearable she lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes as well, figuring it made it easier for him to pretend she wasn't there.  
  
Eventually Spike got up and turned on the tv. He moved off the sofa and gave her more room to stretch out and sleep. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the television. Some old western was playing. She could feel him watching her at times and wondered what he was thinking.   
  
A screeching of tires and a loud crash from outside put a halt on her fake slumber, Spike had already moved towards the window to see what was happening, but she quickly followed.   
  
"What's going on?" She got up quickly and looked outside to see a several demons acting like viking pillagers riding around on bikes.   
  
"Stay away from the window." He ordered as her took her by the shoulders and lightly pulled her away from it.  
  
"Well, what is it? What's happening?"   
  
Spike ignored her and quickly walked to the door to lock it, saying he was going to check the rest of the house and not to move.  
  
He touched her shoulder once more before he went up the stairs, leaving Dawn puzzled and alone in the room. For the first time she actually thought about the demons and realized that there could be danger. During their conversation she was mostly pleased the demons got all pillagey, it gave them something to talk about and broke the horrible silence. But alone all the crashes and yells seemed louder and more real. She went to the window again, trying to see if they were coming closer. She heard Spike come down the stairs and make way to the living room to rummage through the weapons, but continued watching. Perhaps they were looting houses in a row and their's was next.   
  
Spike noticed she was back at the window and yet again touched her shoulder to bring her away from it. "Who are they?" Dawn said, more frightened now after seeing all the damage they were doing. There were far too many of them for Spike to overpower.  
  
"They raid towns. Use 'em up. Burn 'em down. It's usually backwaters, any place..." He trailed off and turned to face her. "Any place they think is vulnerable."  
  
"They know..." Dawn took this in. This was bad. "the slayer's gone."  
  
He turned away from her and looked out the window a second more before deciding they can't stay at the house. He grabbed her arm and made way for the door.   
  
"We can lock the doors! Turn out the lights!" Dawn said, desperatly not wanting to leave the comfort of her home.  
  
"And what? Hiding under the bed linen's not really my style!" He groaned in frustration and looked around. The motercycles were getting closer.  
  
"We have to wait and see-" Dawn started again, almost hysterical.  
  
But Spike cut her off by grabbing her shoulders "Look!" He closed his eyes for a beat, it was a little more then a blink, but he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. "Dawn." He said in a much softer tone then his last outburst, "I get that you're scared. But I'm your sitter, so mind me."  
  
Dawn stayed silent with her eyes to the ground. She felt stupid and childish. How could he still manage to make her feel like such a child?   
  
Spikes hands moved off her shoulders and lingered at her hands. Then her eyes met his. "I'm not gunna let any of those buggers lay so much as a warding digit on you."  
  
She nodded and was comforted by the fact that he held her hand while running out of the house. 


End file.
